wind of fall
by caramellee
Summary: Jimin yang mencoba melepaskan Yoongi. /BTS/Yoonmin/Jimin, Yoongi, Namjoon/Drable/
**Main Cast :**

 **\- Park Jimin**

 **\- Kim Namjoon**

 **Other Cast :**

 **\- Kim Taehyung**

 **\- Min Yoongi**

 **~~Happy Reading~~**

* * *

"Jimin"

Pria bernama lengkap Park Jimin itu menoleh. Mendapati sang kekasih tersenyum manis disampingnya. Jimin kembali memandang pemandangan sore sungai Han, hingga akhirnya Ia mulai melangkah meninggalkan Yoongi –sang kekasih- yang saat ini tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Jimin tiba di pinggir sebuah jalan raya, menunggu lampu untuk pejalan kaki menyala hijau. Entah sejak kapan Yoongi mendahuluinya. Namun, yang jelas Ia sudah berada di sebelah jalan, melambai kepada Jimin dengan senangnya. Jimin berjalan pelan melewati zebra cross. Ia berhenti sejenak saat melihat gambar korban kecelakaan yang terlihat masih baru tergambar tepat di depannya. Walaupun Ia hidup di zaman modern. Namun, Ia masih tetap percaya takhayul. Hingga akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk menggeser sedikit langkahnya, menghindari dirinya untuk menginjak gambar tersebut dan berakhir dengan terkena sia untuk sebulan penuh (walaupun saat ini Ia tengah dilanda kesialan yang mungkin baginya tak akan ada ujungnya).

Jimin terus melangkah dalam diam. Sementara Yoongi setia menemani di sebelahnya. Hingga pada akhirnya Jimin tiba di Hangang Hospital. Ia berjalan menjauh dari bangunan utama rumah sakit untuk menuju ke beberapa bangunan mungil di sebelah barat. Ia memasuki salah satu dari bangunan mungil tersebut dan mengeryit bingung saat mendapati sepasang sepatu hitam tertata rapi di sebelah sepatu milik Taehyung, sahabatnya.

"Kau tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi kan?" Taehyung menyerangnya dengan pertanyaan tepat saat Jimin baru saja melepas sepatu sebelah kanannya.

"Kau lihat kan aku masih hidup Tae."

"Ya... siapa tahu saja kau akan mencoba melompat seperti kemarin". Jimin hanya mengulas senyum tipis menanggapi sahabatnya tersebut. Pandangannya kembali kearah sepasang sepatu hitam tersebut dan beralih ke Taehyung untuk meminta penjelasan. Bahkan tanpa satupun kata yang terlontar dari bibir Jimin, Taehyung sudah paham apa yang Jimin minta.

"Namjoon hyung." Jimin sedikit terkejut mendengar nama seniornya di SMA tersebut. Namun, Ia segera mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya seperti semula. Entah kenapa aliran rasa bersalah tiba-tiba memenuhi rongga hatinya, memaksa air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Jimin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencegah air mata kembali mengalir.

"Pulang dan istirahatlah Tae, Jungkook pasti mengkhawatirkanmu." Jimin melangkah melewati Taehyung, menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya sebelum Ia berlalu.

Foto Yoongi yang menggenakan hanbok berwarna merah hati dengan senyum manisnya menyambut Jimin saat Ia memasuki ruangan beraroma lavender tersebut. Bunga crysant putih tertata rapi di sebuah meja rendah dihadapan foto Yoongi yang dikelilingi rangkaian bunga.

Seorang pria berpakian serba hitam berlutut di depan meja berisikan bunga crysant. Matanya terpejam, dan kedua tanganya menakup di depan dadanya. Pria itu membuka matanya, menaruh bunga crysant yang sedari tadi terletak di pangkuannya ke atas meja. Pandangannya hanya fokus kepada foto Yoongi, hingga akhirnya Ia menyadari Jimin yang juga ikut berlutut di sebelahnya.

"Maaf aku baru datang hari ini". Jimin hanya mengangguk pelan. Keheningan yang canggung menyelimuti mereka. Hingga suara Jimin mengintrupsi kegiatan Namjoon yang masih terforkus pada foto Yoongi.

"Maaf" Jimin menunduk, Ia sama sekali tidak mempunyai keberanian untuk menatap Namjoon.

" Untuk apa?"

" Aku tidak bisa menjaga Yoongi hyung". Jimin semakin menunduk.

" Jangan terlalu menyalahkan dirimu Jim".

" Harusnya hari itu aku tidak mengajaknya kencan...harusnya aku tidak keras kepala untuk menolong anak itu...harusnya aku..hiks...". Jimin tak mampu lagi menahan air matanya. Cairan hangat itu mengalir dengan derasnya menetes membasahi lantai. Tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas.

"Jim.." Namjoon mengelus pelan punggung pemuda yang setahun lebih muda darinya tersebut.

"Ini semua bukan salahmu. Mungkin Tuhan punya rencana lain untuk Yoongi hyung..dan juga untukmu". Jimin memberanikan diri memandang wajah Namjoon. Namun, Ia kembali menunduk saat matanya bertemu dengan obsidian milik Namjoon.

" Harusnya aku tidak mengatakan kalau aku menyukai Yoongi hyung...harusnya Ia tetap bersama mu hyung". Jimin meyeka airmata menggunakan punggung tangannya.

" Jika dia tetap bersamamu dia pasti akan bahagia hyung dan mungkin dia... akan tetap hidup" Jimin meremas ujung bajunya, menahan air matanya agar tidak kembali jatuh.

" Kau salah Jim. Yoongi hyung bahagia denganmu. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dia akan bahagia bila terus bersamaku. Dan aku bersyukur Yoongi hyung menemukan seseorang yang baik sepertimu". Namjoon tersenyum tipis. Tangannya masih setia mengelus punggung Jimin.

"Hiduplah dengan baik Jim.. Yoongi hyung juga pasti baik-baik saja disana". Jimin mendongakan kepalanya, mengangguk pelan dan mengulas senyum tipis. "Aku akan hidup dengan baik".

" Kurasa aku terlalu lama disini. Aku harus segera pergi". Namjoon beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu diikuti oleh Jimin yang mengekor dibelakangnya.

" Eumm~~ aku tahu ini memang bukan saat yang tepat. Tapi kuharap kau bisa datang." Namjoon menyerahkan sebuah amplop kepada Jimin dan pergi begitu saja. Jimin tersenyum saat membaca tulisan yang terdapat di sampul depan amplop tersebut.

~WEDDING INVITATION~  
Kim NamJoon

Kim SeokJin

"Kau tahu hyung? Namjoon hyung akan menikah". Sementara itu Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan memudar seiring dengan hembusan angin sore di musim semi.

END

* * *

 **Hello reader-nim.. sebenernya ini ff yg aku tulis waktu UAS pas aku kelas 3 SMA. nulisnya di kertas sisa hitung-hitungan matematika (anak nakal.. jangan ditiru). mohon maaf kl ini ff absurd dan gak dapet feel nya. namanya juga masih pemula XD. jangan lupa reviewnya ya~~ yang mau review aku doain ketemu anak-anak BTS deh (di dalem mimpi tapi). Thank you for reading :***


End file.
